The Wedding of Wally and Kuki
by Dark Deception
Summary: It's here. It's cute. It's so fluffy, that it will make your heart melt! This is the most anticipated wedding fanfic of the greatest couple ever! 34 panda warriors, start reading and reviewing!


DD this may be off the wall, but since I'm back from hiatus, I'm going to make a new KND fanfic

**DD: This may be off the wall, but since I'm back from hiatus, I'm going to make a new KND fanfic.**

**Kai: about time!**

**DD: But it's going to be a wedding oneshot…**

**Bolderdash: Huh?**

**Kizikara: No way!**

**Dart: What?**

**Ocean: (Gasps)**

**Kuki: Ohmygosh!**

**DD: And it's for Wally and Kuki.**

**Kuki: SQUEEE!!**

**DD: And making his very first appearance in any fanfic and from the G4 show Ninja Warrior, It's the one, the only: ****Makoto Nagano!**

**Kizikara: Uh, about that…**

**DD: What!**

**Kizikara: He said he's going to be running late. He's got another Ninja Warrior tournament.**

**DD: Frak! Oh well. On with the wedding story!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything! Nuff said.

DD presents:

The Wedding of Wally and Kuki

The town of Gallagher was once a peaceful town, but ever since the never ending battles between The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the Kids Next Door has ended, they were never head of again. Only the heroic Kids Next Door were victorious.

Three months later, bliss between three couples began to bloom, but this story actually starts off on the most bonded couple: Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban.

Today is their wedding day, and what better place to have the wedding than the Gardens of Celestia, the goddess of the KND universe.

At the front stood our courageous, yet shy hero named Wally, all decked out in his ravishing black tuxedo. He wore an orange bow tie on his neck and a corresponding orange cummerbund. He was really a good looking groom to be blessed by Celestia.

As he waits patiently for his bride, he takes a look back at the day he proposed to her. Think of it as a flashback.

_Flashback!_

After yet another attempt by King Sandy to force Kuki into marrying him was thwarted by Wally at the castle, they look at it, crumbling to the ground, thanks to Sector V's new member Ryle, known to the KND as Numbuh 007(Not to be confused with James Bond).

When the two came to the quiet river in the forest, Wally began to talk. "You know Kuki. We have been together for three months, and yet when I try to tell you the truth, I wind up getting it wrong." He bit his lip and confessed. "Kuki Sanban, I… Love you."

Kuki gasped when she heard him say that. "Wally… That's what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yeah, but that isn't all. I have this one question to ask you." Wally told her. As he prepare for his chance, he reached his left hand into the corresponding pocket on his pants. When it emerged, it was holding a little box. When he opened it, it contained a beautiful Amethyst engagement ring. Wally breathed in, kneeled on one knee, gazed into her eyes and popped the question he finally waited to ask her. "Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?"

Kuki began to blush happily when she saw the ring. As her heart began to beat faster, practically skipping a beat or two, she happily replied. "Yes! Yes, Wally! Of course I'll be your bride! This is the most beautiful moment I've ever had! Squeee!!"

As for that, she leaped onto Wally and kissed him on the lips. When Wally began returning the kiss, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Problem is: what would our parents say about it?" Wally said to her.

Kuki then hatched up an idea. "How about I can invite your parents to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Well, I guess so." Wally then said, feeling unsure about the couples' parents' reactions about the engagement.

_Flashback over!_

Wally really loves that moment that he even kept on dreaming about it.

Now that he's ready for his blushing bride to come, he went onto a really deep thought and wondered if he's about to screw it up? Or at least his brother, Joey, would?

The wedding march began to be heard through the gardens, knowing to Wally that would be the sign that his bride arrives. Everyone, even Wally, turned their attention to Kuki as she emerged and began her walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her strapless white satin wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a lavender sash supporting the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of yellow tulips. She wore an emerald tiara, with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it.

Wally took a glance at Kuki's blushing face, as she started to remember the day that he announced her and Wally's engagement.

_Flashback!_

At the Sanban household, Kuki waited anxiously for her fiancé and his family to come. Her mother, Genki Sanban, started to wonder where she got the ring from and what is she waiting for?

"Kuki, what's wrong?" she asked Kuki.

She looked straight at her face and replied. "I'm waiting for Wally and his family to come here for dinner, Remember? You agreed to my idea to invite them?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Duh! Your right." Genki said with her hand slapped across her face.

35 minutes later, after Wally, Kuki and both their families were done, they both thought that it's time they know the reason. "Uh, may I have your attention everyone?" Wally first spoke, but also starred at his brother, Joey. "Especially you Joey…" he also spoke to Joey in a dull tone.

"There is something we have to tell you." Kuki told her and Wally's parents as she spills the beans. "Wally and I are getting married!" she cheerfully said as she shows off her engagement ring to everyone.

Kani, Kuki's father, was shocked to hear it and for some reason started cursing in Japanese at Wally's father. "What? I couldn't understand what you're saying? And also, Wally, are you serious? Dead serious, as in are you and Kuki REALLY getting married?"

Wally looked embarrassed when his own father asked him that. "Well, I thought it would be completely insane since Kuki and I are just ten years old, but I just couldn't stop trying to tell her how I feel about her, until yesterday when I told her that I love her. Not only that, I have to propose to her. And she accepts it."

Wally's mother giggled to her son. "Aww! My little marsupial's getting married to his blushing bride!"

"Well, I didn't know that? How come nobody tells me anything great?" Genki whined out of disappointment.

Wally's father then asked. "So, when and where will the wedding take place at?"

"It will take place in the gardens of Celestia at noon at the 25 of April!" Kuki cheered out as she then kisses Wally.

_Flashback over!_

They began focusing on the priest as he begins his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness what is to be the first, and practically the oddest, wedding of these two young child souls, Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban. If anyone has any reason why these two should not marry, even at the age of ten, speak now or forever hold their peace."

From there, not one spoke, apart from the burp erupting from one of Wally's friends, Hoagie P Gilligan Jr. A few people giggled from it.

"Err, okay…" The priest murmured as he begins to recite his speech. "Do you, Wallabee Beatles, take this girl, Kuki Sanban, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, so long as you both shall live?"

Wally then spoke out as he turns his eyes on Kuki. "I do."

The priest then recites his speech to Kuki. "And do you, Kuki Sanban, take this boy, Wallabee Beatles, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, so long as you both shall live?"

Kuki blushed and spoke as she focuses her eyes on Wally. "I do."

"Now, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, please join your hands." The priest dictated.

Still keeping their eyes on each other, Kuki and Wally turned face-to-face, with Kuki placing her white-gloved, bouquet-baring hands in Wally's.

Following that, it was time for the couple to exchange their rings. One of Wally's friends, his beat man, Nigel Uno, handed the rings to Wally, who then placed Kuki's wedding ring right beside her engagement ring. Kuki then did the same thing with placing the wedding band on Wally's right ring finger.

After all was said and done, the priest made the statement that Wally and Kuki had been anticipating ever since the proposal had been made, in three whole months. "By the power vested in me, and the spirit of our goddess, Celestia, I now pronounce this young, 10-year old couple, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wally lifts Kuki's veil, snuck his hands around his new wife's waist and pulled her in closer to him. As they started blushing even bigger, they closed their eyes and puckered their lips. Finally, Wally and Kuki Beatles proceeded to share a few moments in their own world as they gave each other the most passionate kiss that they had ever gone through.

The crowd started to let off a happy 'awwwwwwwwwwww' as if this is the cutest wedding kiss they ever saw.

As the newlyweds shared their first kiss of married life, the priest announced, smiling with relief to have gotten the seemingly unbelievable ceremony over with. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Wallabee Beatles. The very first married child couple." Everyone applauded to the cutest child newlyweds. Even King Sandy, who was over the fact that Wally has now married Kuki, clapped his hands a little.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wally and Kuki parted lips. "This is the happiest day of our lives!" Kuki squealed as they walked up the aisle of the gardens. They were so blissful about the start of their marriage that they didn't even mind the press snapping photographs of them as they came out of the garden gates and approached the waiting limousine.

As the happy couple got into their limo and drove off to the site of the reception, both their mothers watched with a tear in there eyes. "I never though I seen the day." Mrs. Beatles said to Genki.

"My little girl…" Genki said like she's about to cry.

"And my little marsupial…" Mrs. Beatles said to her.

"Has grown up!" The two cried in unison as they began hugging, crying in happiness.

And that there end our tale of Wally and Kuki Beatles. The most bonded couple of the Kids Next Door universe.

The End.

**DD: Well, it's done.**

**Sayaka: D'AAAWWWWWWWWW!! SOOOOOOOOOO KYUUUT!**

**Rin: KAWAII DESU!!**

**Kai, Shinta, Kizikara, Dart, Drive, Bolderdash and TKM: (Dropped their jaws on the floor) what the effin hell!**

**Makoto Nagano: Hey y'all! Sock it to me!**

There is no A/N at this time. Read, Review, Respect!


End file.
